


Garden of Drabbles

by DreamerAwaken



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Leave your request at the comments section please!, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerAwaken/pseuds/DreamerAwaken
Summary: Herb Cookie is my favorite in the game, so I wanted this story to be a little more special- and I need your help! Put in the comments a Cookie you'd like to see shipped with Herb, a prompt, and I'll make a drabble of it!





	1. Introduction and Rules!

Hello there! Thank you for taking interestest in this project I'm making. As I said, I need the help of the audience by telling me which Cookie I should pair up with Herb.

_Warning: The ranting might go up in the future!_

** Here's the deal!: **

-I can make f/m and m/m pairings!  
-Platonic couples are OK too!  
-OT3 are also welcome!  
-Explicit content I might do, but only after posting several chapters/or not having something to work with.  
-This won't be a story, just a series of stories in one.  
-Word count of each drabble might be over 1000 words.

**And these are the rules!:**

-Each story will be posted in separate chapters!  
-The ship must include Herb, this whole thing is about this plant child getting love!  
-You must send the Cookie(s) AND a prompt for me to work with! It would be a great help! (Either an idea or a word is fine!)  
-I am NOT shipping Herb with characters who are visibly minor than him. Ex.: Peppermint, Pancake, Apple, etc.  
-I am NOT taking ideas involving a certain kink in particular- you can ask, but I'm rather picky about those subjects so there's a chance I'm not taking your request.  
-I am NOT making stories that include gore/horror/extreme violence/suicide mentions or anything of the like. I'm striking for fluffy and healthy relationships in here.  
-I don't do Mpreg.  
-If you see a typo or a misplaced word, don't be afraid to tell me! Sometimes I type/read too fast so I end up skipping details.  
-Last but not least, DON'T PRESSURE ME to post chapters or do your request! I am a college student and I have a lot of work to do, and while I don't plan on backing out of my stories, I want you to keep in mind that sometimes it'll take me a while longer to get them finished!

And in case you need an example on how to ask me for your request, something like this is enough: **Herb + (Insert Cookie's name here) + (Insert prompt or idea you have).**

Now with that said, I hope you comment and enjoy the stories that are on their way~!

 

_~DreamerAwaken_


	2. The Secret Admirer pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to start these series of drabbles with my OTP, and the idea I had of them to play out. The rest of the requests are under works, so I hope you enjoy the first installment!

As the first rays of sunshine entered through his windows, the cookie resting under his bedsheets knew it was time to wake up and start his routine.

Herb Cookie sat on his bed and yawned, trying to shake the sleepiness away as he reached over his pet, Herb Teapot, and pat their lid.

"Good morning, my friend..." He said softly, as he saw his companion waking up, whistling at him in greeting. Herb smiled and got off his bed, putting on his slippers. "It's another beautiful day, it seems." The cookie commented as he stood up and opened the blinds of his windows, allowing more of the sunlight to peek through.

With a soft whistle Teapot agreed, and soon the sound of boiling water became evident before he poured a cup of Herb's favorite tea blend into a cup. Herb smiled gratefully and took the steaming cup, blowing on it a bit before taking a sit. He was about to compliment the flavor, until something by his window caught his attention- something white, almost glowing under the sunlight. Turning his head to look at what it was, he found a single flower, and curiously he opened the window.

It was a Carnation.

Knowing fully well this flower didn't belong to his greenhouse, Herb found himself in a quick state of confusion- how did this flower end up here? Someone must've left it, but he hasn't seen or heard anyone. Herb looked outside just to be sure, but found nothing.

Looking back at the Carnation, he just noticed there was a wet towel wrapped at the end of its stem, meaning that whoever left it here, made sure the plant would manage a little before it was found. And while the thought made Herb smile, for there could someone that cared about the plants like he does, he couldn't help but wonder- was the flower meant for him? Or did someone discard it and decided to leave it there?

No matter the reason, Herb gently picked it up and brought the flower inside. It was a beautiful flower, and it looked just about fresh, so Herb knew it deserved a vase for itself.

The cookie found a tall, lean crystal vase and put the flower in it after Teapot filled it with nutritious cold water. Herb walked out of his bedroom and went to the living room, still in pajamas, and left the vase beside a big window that received a lot of sunlight through the day. He smiled as he gently caressed the petals.

"You should be good here." Herb said and then walked back to his room to get ready for the day, unaware he was being watched. Green eyes rested on the vase by the window, before their owner walked away, remaining unseen.

* * *

When the next day arrived, Herb's surprise was big- he had decided to go check the mysterious flower that morning but found that, right outside the same window, was another flower. A white Heather this time, presented in the same fashion as the Carnation the day before.

Herb was now convinced someone was leaving him these flowers, and it troubled him. Why would anyone do that? The answer was obvious, maybe someone fancied him, but Herb was an oblivious cookie, always caring about his friends and his plants, but never about love or loving someone- he had always been content with what he had in his life: his sibling, his plants, his friends; he never thought about wanting a special someone by his side.

Still deep in his thoughts, Herb opened the window and gently took the flower- it was another pristine example, filled with healthy flowers. He took the wet towel off the stem and put it in the same vase with the Carnation, and contemplated the flowers.

One white Carnation, one white Heather. As an expert of plants, Herb had long ago learned the significance of flowers, since he always wanted to know which flowers could make a great present for different occasions, so these two were not a challenge:

A white Carnation for _'A lovely person'_. A white Heather for _'Protection'_.

Was the person giving him the flowers because of what they meant? Or because they were pretty?

Whichever the case, the warmth spreading over his face didn't fade the more he thought about this through the whole day.

* * *

Days passed, but not a single flower was left during that time. Herb was a little confused and found himself feeling eager about whenever another would appear. He just had so many questions: Who was giving him these presents? Did they know what they meant? Did they know him? During those days, he found himself looking outside the window quite often, his heart stopping slightly whenever he thought he saw something, only to grow slightly disappointed when it turned out to be a bird or a butterfly, and he liked to think they were admiring the flowers in the vase- which, speaking of, were as healthy as the first day he had found them.

Then, on the third night of waiting, he talked to his pet about this to clear his thoughts as he laid on the bed and gently ran his hand down Teapot's wooden handle.

"Who do you think is the charmer?" He asked with a smile, referring to the mysterious person with a nickname he came up with. "It must be someone I know, if they are aware I know about what each flower stands for, right?"

Teapot whistled softly in approval. Herb hummed. "But who knows about plants as much as I do?" He pondered out loud- it could be anyone that looked up for the meaning on the internet, but even the websites could mess up their meaning. So this person took their time to study the flowers if they wanted to get a message across, and not many had the patience for that. Cherry Blossom and Fairy Cookie came to mind, but they were quickly discarded- if both had feelings for someone, they acted upon them, and this person was being very subtle.

 _Too_ subtle, honestly...

Another whistle from his pet called his attention, but before he could ask, Teapot floated out of the room in a hurry. Alarmed, Herb stood from his bed and followed after them, worried they heard something breaking in. But when he got to the greenhouse, all he heard was a strong gust of wind hitting on his window, making him look over, and feeling his heart jumping when he saw it: something vivid red, resting outside.

He slowly walked towards it, Teapot already near the window and seeming eager, and Herb gasped softly.

There were two flowers this time, a Red Carnation, and a Jonquil.

_'My heart aches for you, please return my affection.'_

A declaration of love.

* * *

Next morning, Herb was watching the vase with longing eyes- the message was clear, whoever it was that brought him the flowers had developed a crush on him, and it's not like it wasn't reciprocated, it was just... Herb still had no clue who it was. And he didn't know how to respond, either.

But he would be lying if he said this whole scenario didn't leave him flustered. Someone liked him, and it was the first time he went through something like this. Should he ask for help?

Herb sighed, still looking at the flowers that brought just a dilemma- a compliment, a promise of protection, a declaration, and the wish to have the feelings returned... it was so wonderful how flowers could say so much, even if they didn't speak-

With a sudden jolt of realization, he suddenly stood up and ran to the back of his greenhouse.

Herb quickly looked for something, finding it instantly: A white violet.

Carefully taking out one with the stem, and wrapping a wet towel around it, Herb returned to the window. He carefully placed the flower down... and knew he might have to wait for the next day for a response. But as he turned around, ready to get some work done on his plants, another strong gust of wind blew against his window and made him turn around.

The flower was gone, but instead, a single sugar feather stood in its place.

That was the only hint he needed, he immediately thought, as he grabbed his potted plant and ran out of the greenhouse and towards the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that for a start? I tried to get this through quickly since there was no major dialogue to be shared. Hope you enjoyed the first part of this particular drabble, and I'll see you on the next update!


	3. Warm in Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of headcanon of mines, and what's a better way of explaining it than having your OT3 involved? 
> 
> This is a request from MylittleHatsuneSonicboom, I hope you all enjoy some soft gays~

Winter was a harsh time for Herb.

Due to his particular connection to nature, the cold weather affected him like it did to plants: his leaves became dull and dry, and his usual content mood became quieter. Herb was always hidden away in his room during winter, reason as to why he usually missed the annual Christmas celebration held over Sparkling's place, to make sure he wouldn't get sick or worsen his condition.

So when Winter rolled in that year, he found himself deeply grateful to have a person to help watch after him.

...Well, _two_ , and that wasn't counting his beloved pet.

With a soft groan as he woke up, Herb was aware of the warm bodies of the sleeping cookies beside him: Mint Choco and Rockstar. They started dating each other a little less than a year ago, and when he explained his boyfriends the reason he was never seen outside the greenhouse during the cold season, they had insisted to have him move to their place to help him out.

Herb smiled and let himself enjoy their shared warmth for a moment, before deciding to sit up and carefully get out of bed- just because he wasn't in his best shape did it mean he was to sit around and do nothing, and while his plants were currently under Cherry Blossom's caring, Herb had always been an active cookie and he needed to move around at times. His two boyfriends were more lazy, always waking up late at noon after he was just finished with his morning routine.

And that included making breakfast so, of course, he knew it wouldn't be an issue to leave the two cookies so he would make himself some tea in the kitchen- he could've just asked Teapot for some, but the poor Pet had already been helping out as much as it could, and Herb didn't have the heart to wake them up after seeing how peacefully they were sleeping next to his boyfriends' pets.

Making as little noise as possible as he exited the room, and making himself the mental note to pick up the clothes off the floor when he returned, Herb noticed he was actually wearing one of Rockstar's shirts. He smiled fondly as he lightly pinched the fabric, remembering how concerned Rockstar was when he first saw his state...

* * *

Herb was having a small coughing fit, having to stop his work for a moment, before trying to continue to pick out the dry leaves off his plants. During his coughing fit, he didn't notice someone entering the greenhouse and coming his way.

"Herby-boy? You here-? _Holy jelly_." Herb flinched when he heard Rockstar stopping right beside him, no doubt having seen his leaves.

Putting on his best smile, which was surprisingly hard to make it _feel_ natural, Herb replied. "Hi, love..."

Rockstar just blinked, before looking quite alarmed. "H-hey, what's up?" He walked up to Herb, carefully putting his hand on his boyfriend's forehead. "Are you sick?"

"Rock? What's the matter?" Mint Choco said, making Herb flinch slightly again when the violinist gasped softly and also went by their side. "Honey, your leaves..."

"C-calm down you two..." Herb said, feeling quite guilty as he saw their troubled faces. "It's... normal. The cold season makes my leaves look like this..." He reached up and lightly brushed the grey, rough leaves that once were a healthy green and smooth. "As long as I stay warm in the greenhouse, I should be fine-" He then coughed into his hand, mentally angry at the _very_ poor timing. "...really."

The two musicians looked at each other, quietly, as if communicating just by the look of their eyes; they were both worried about Herb, but after a minute, Mint Choco nodded with a soft smile and so did Rockstar before the two of them turned to Herb.

"All you gotta do is stay warm, right?" Rockstar asked, and Herb nodded. "Alright, look... me and Mint wanna help you out, but I think you have to move to our place. The three of us don't fit in your room, so you coming over is the best option. What do you say, Herby?"

* * *

Well, the rest was pretty obvious.

Rockstar had insisted last night that Herb needed something extra to wear for bedtime, and because Herb had his sweaters washing in the laundry machine, the guitarist had offered his trademark dress shirt. Now, Herb was the shortest of the three, and Rockstar the tallest, so the shirt was clearly a bit too big for Herb; one shoulder was slightly exposed and the shirt almost reached his knees, and yet, it was very warm. Herb didn't remember the last time he wore something that made him feel so cozy...

He guessed it was the feeling of having another person watching after his well-being that made him feel that way, as he was used to do the same, but the other way around. He always cared about the people in his life, like his sibling Peppermint or his closest friends Wind Archer and Cherry Blossom, so to feel this taken care of, this _loved_ , made him feel a happiness he was certain he didn't feel in many years.

Herb finally got into the kitchen, still clutching the cloth in his hand as he started to boil some water before retreating everyone's mugs- he had to admit the morning was chilly and perhaps his boyfriends would like something warm to drink, it was the least he could offer. He set the mugs down and looked for everyone's favorite- Mint Choco loved white hot cocoa, Rockstar couldn't start a day without his latte, and Herb had one of his own tea blends: chamomile, honey, and vanilla. It did wonders to his throat.

The water boiled after several minutes, and he reached over to grab the teapot and start serving when two arms slowly wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled him against someone. If it wasn't from being properly held, Herb would've _jumped_ and hit the other's chin with his head.

He immediately recognized who it was when a stand of white hair brushed the side of his face. "Rockstar? Good morning, I didn't hear you coming..." Herb said, blushing slightly as he looked up at the cookie who was definitely passed out on their bed a little while ago. 

Rockstar looked back at him, his white hair messy and his grey eyes soggy with sleepiness, and he was wearing just a black top with grey baggy pants, and yet, Herb thought, he looked _gorgeous_.

_"Morni'n..."_ The taller cookie hugged Herb closer, hiding his face on the exposed shoulder of his boyfriend. _"...ur cold, come shleep..."_ Herb tried not to laugh at the slurry speech, not like he could, as it died in a soft breath he let out when he felt Rockstar slowly kissing his shoulder and neck.

"R-Rocky..." He said softly, nuzzling the side of his head with the other's. Those small actions always made his heart flutter, and both his boyfriends knew that too well. "Alright, I'm going back to bed, but let me finish the drinks first..."

"No." Came the muffled response from Rockstar, who hasn't still lifted his head from that spot. "Bed, now..."

Herb sighed, shaking his head with a smile. "I'll be done soon, geez, you are so impatient sometimes- _woah!_ " He said nervously as he found himself suddenly swapped off his feet, and much to his embarrassment, Herb saw the position he was in- Rockstar was holding him _bridal style_.

If there was one thing that made Herb's face flare up, it was being held this way; it made him feel so tiny... and judging from the smirk Rockstar had on his face as he looked down at Herb, he knew the guitarist was enjoying this.

"...You are the worst." He said, covering his steamy face with his hands, hoping not to sound as whiny as he thought he did, which was an utter failure. Rockstar couldn't help but laugh at the display before he lowered his head and pressed his lips against one of the hands covering Herb's face, this was enough to make the smaller cookie uncover himself. "What's the rush?" Herb asked quietly, looking up at his boyfriend.

Rockstar took them both back to their room. "Too early to wake up." Was all he said with his usual smug smile.

"I just wanted to make us drinks..." Herb said, a little grouchy. They got into the room, where Mint Choco was sitting on the bed with a book on his lap, waiting for them. The violinist smiled and chuckled as Rockstar dropped Herb on the bed, who squeaked indignantly as he bounced on the surface. "Now, Rock, what was that about?"

"I dunno what you are talking about, babe." He said, shrugging, before walking back out. "I'll get those drinks!" And before the herbologist could say anything against it, the cookie had already left the room.

Herb sighed and mumbled to himself as placed himself under the covers, a little angry. "You guys know I'm not feeling that bad, right?"

Chuckling again, Mint Choco leaned down and kissed Herb's temple to calm him down a little. "Rockstar is just worried, honey..." He pulled back and offered a warm smile to his boyfriend. "He panicked a little when he noticed you weren't in bed, you know?"

"...Did he?" Herb blinked, letting that little fact sink in. Mint Choco nodded.

"He's been worried about you, but that's just because he doesn't know how to help you out." He explained. "I know your leaves won't be green until Spring comes around, but Rockstar thought that a warm place was everything you needed to be healthy again."

The organic cookie couldn't help but smile slightly, Rockstar probably believed that the leaves were reflecting on how he was feeling or how his health was doing when it really didn't have anything to do with any of those things. "So, he is just concerned that I'm _'not getting better'_?"

Mint Choco nodded again, now chuckling. "Sorry, dear, I haven't been able to convince him otherwise." He then got closer to Herb, and kissed his cheek, making him blush and smile. "By the way... you look _adorable_ wearing that." The violinist said as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, in a similar fashion that Rockstar did a moment back.

Herb sighed contently as he hugged Mint Choco back, enjoying the warmth the other brought him. Turning his head slightly, Herb kissed his boyfriend's lips gently, who returned the affection with equal tenderness.

One hand moved up to rub circles on the back of Herb's neck and the other rested on his hip, while the herbologist had both arms wrapped around Mint Choco's shoulders, deepening their kiss slightly, before pulling back.

"Good morning to you, too." The violinist said, his words filled with love, and melting away any cold trace Herb could have in his heart. At the sound of steps coming their way, both looked up and saw Rockstar entering with the mugs placed on a tray. "Hang on, I'm coming to help." Mint Choco said as he stood up from their bed, and walked to where Rockstar was, grabbing one mug on each hand. "You know, if you picked up your clothes, this wouldn't be an issue." He said with a good-natured smile.

Rockstar huffed, taking his mug and managing to move through the mess just fine. "Hey, it's not only my mess that's there, yanno?"

"You say that, but most of it is on _your_ side of the room." Herb pointed out, earning a small, playful glare from Rockstar and a merry laugh from Mint Choco. The cookies placed their drinks down on the night tables beside each side of the bed before they got into it, and that's when Rockstar snatched Herb and put him on his lap. "Hey!" Herb looked up at him, pretending to be annoyed until he noticed the look on Rockstar's face and quickly recognizing it.

Concern.

"Why are you so _cold_...?" The guitarist mumbled, carefully rubbing the top of Herb's head, his gaze fixed on the leaves. "Guess the shirt isn't enough."

Mint Choco passed Herb his drink. "Darling, Herb is _fine_." He said softly, reaching for his own drink next. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but it's true."

Herb balanced his mug on his knee to use his hands and delicately held Rockstar's face with them. "It is, Rocky." He smiled gently, and this time, the smile felt much more genuine. "My leaves will look like this until Spring arrives, there's nothing that can be done about it."

Rockstar lowered his head a little to look at Herb better, seeming unconvinced. "You say that, but..." He looked at the leaves again. "Are you sure it's not affecting you that they look like that?"

"No, they have nothing to do with my health." The smaller cookie insisted, again trying to focus Rockstar's eyes on his own, still smiling. "In fact, I feel completely fine. The last few Winters I was sick, but thanks to you and Mint Choco I'm as good as ever."

Those were the magic words that needed to be said, as Rockstar's whole composture seemed to relax entirely. "Man, here I was freaking out for nothing..." He said with a chuckle, before pecking Herb's lips. "Thanks for clearing that up, babe." He said as he pulled away, then turned his head when he heard Mint Choco clearing his throat, and offered his boyfriend a more sheepish expression. "And sorry for not believing ya, hon."

With a soft laugh, Herb returned to enjoy his drink, laying comfortably against Rockstar. Mint Choco sat right by his side, his head against Rockstar's shoulder, who in return kissed Mint Choco's temple while carefully caressing Herb's hair.

This was all the botanist needed for Winter, to be with the ones he loved, and let their love keep them warm through the cold season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, these three in particular have a soft spot in my heart. Rockstar and Herb being stubborn and Mint Choco as the voice of reason, but still loving each other? Yes please.
> 
> Next chapter will take me a little longer to post! So I hope you enjoyed this update, see you on the next one!


	4. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Herb finds a seemingly sick Furball Pup and takes her with him, Werewolf finds himself watching from afar and realizes how much he misses being near others like him.
> 
> This is a request from BlackIce_Kills, I hope you like it!

If there was something he loved to do when his flower shop was closed to the public, it was taking a stroll like this. Herb sighed contently as he walked down his usual trail in the forest, where the oldest trees were located and thus marking it as the common spot for small creatures to roam frequently- Teapot liked to play around with them, but today his pet had decided to stay inside to sleep after working so much the day before. In any case, it was his favorite place in probably the whole kingdom, and he was already picturing himself sitting on the usual flat rock by the edge of the lake to watch the crystalline water shimmering under the sunlight... when he came to an abrupt stop.

He heard something, or so he thought, as he looked around. Herb was so deep in his thoughts from before he couldn't quite tell what he heard, only that is was faint and-

A sudden quiet, but clear whine came from near him, nearly making him jump by how unexpected it was. The herbologist quickly calmed himself down, located the source, and carefully walked towards it: a bush.

And when he got around it, he gasped softly.

It was a Furball Pup, and it seemed to be in a bad condition. It whined and whined, ears dropped and trembling. Herb noticed the way it had its eyes shut tightly, meaning the poor creature was feeling an immense pain.

"Oh, dearest mother nature..." He said softly and concerned. There wasn't any sight of an injury on the pet, meaning there was something else going on. Maybe if he took it to a vet, he would know. The Furball Pup, upon hearing him, looked up at him. There was a flash of fear in its eyes, before returning to the same pose it was before, whining a little louder. "N-no, it's OK! I won't hurt you..." Herb carefully dropped to his knees in front of the pet, and softly pet its head. "Shhh... calm down, I'm not a threat..."

Thanks to the soft words and petting, the Furball Pup shyly looked up at Herb, sniffing. It still seemed to be in pain, and he couldn't take it anymore. "That's right, sweetie, hang on..." Herb quickly untied his white apron, which he never really took off, and gently wrapped the pet with it. "You're going to be alright, OK? I'm going to take you to a vet and help you out. Let's go."

Standing up and carrying the bundle with him, Herb quickly made his way out of the forest. He was so focused on making sure he wasn't upsetting the poor creature more than it already was, that he missed the bright, light blue eyes stalking him.

A low growl was heard, and whoever was watching followed after the cookie, making sure to stay hidden from sight all the time.

* * *

When Herb arrived at the pet clinic, he was trying very hard not to freak out- he saw blood on his apron on his way there, as the small Furball Pup wouldn't stop wriggling and panting. The receptionist had the pet quickly taken to the emergency room, and while greatly shaken, Herb managed to inform her of everything he knew about the poor animal.

He was currently sitting in the waiting room, his apron folded and saved in a plastic bag one of the workers gave him. Minutes passed, and his anxiety just kept getting worse, and then half-hour had passed- why was it taking so long? Did the poor creature not make it? Were they fighting for their life at this very moment? It took him nearly every breathing exercise Yoga Cookie had taught him to keep his nerves as calm as possible.

And just when he believed he couldn't handle the tension anymore, a Vet Cookie walked into the reception, a report in his hands.

"Herb Cookie?" He called, and Herb was quick to stand up and get to his side. "You brought with yourself a wild Furball Pup, correct?"

He nodded, anxious. "P-please, what happened in there?" He had barely known the little pet for more than an hour, and yet, Herb found himself caring a big deal about the Pup. "Are they alright?"

"Worry not, sir. She is." The other replied, his voice calm to ease up Herb's nerves. "I can understand your worries, however, I felt the same when my pet was pregnant."

At this, all nerves suddenly vanished, like snow on a hot summer day. "...Pregnant?" He repeated.

"Ah, my bad, I thought you knew." The Vet Cookie said with a sheepish smile. "The reason it took this long was because she went into labor, which explains the blood you claimed in the report you gave us. Her three pups are all OK and healthy."

"Those are such amazing news!" Herb said with great relief, then noticed something. "I found her in the wild... do you think I should return her and her babies to the forest?"

The Vet Cookie hummed. "I wouldn't recommend it, the babies are frail for a few days before they are able to move on their own and explore. If you could keep them with you for a week, it would be the best way to ensure they grow safe."

Herb didn't need to be asked, he already knew his choice. "I'll take responsibility of them." He smiled.

"Great! I'm counting on you." The Vet smiled and guided Herb to the room the Furball Pups were in. "We'll explain to you how to raise them, although, there really isn't much to it..."

* * *

"...And this is will be your foster home." Herb addressed to the small basket he was holding, which carried the proud mother and her three pups in it. "Don't you worry, there is plenty of space for you and your babies, and privacy as well." He smiled as he fished his keys out of his pocket, and opened the door.

The Furball Pup barked softly as she recognized the smell of a few plants, feeling a little like home. Herb smiled. "I know, some plants are from the forest I found you in, maybe you'd like to sleep here?" The Pet looked up at him, and after a small visual contact, she wagged her tail slightly. "I will take it as a yes." He smiled.

Walking to a table in particular, one that had most plants that came from the forest, he started to make a small shelter. Herb took all the plants off the table, brought a blanket and draped it over the surface, and then placed the basket carefully under it. The blanket gave the pups the privacy they needed, and Herb started to position the plants back again so that they could smell them and feel more at home.

Once he was done, he carefully lifted a side of the cloth and held it high with a rock, so that he could still see the pets while he worked on the greenhouse. He watched the family, seeing the mother feeding her cubs, and he smiled warmly. Remembering that she was probably hungry, Herb left and picked up gummies and water for her, quickly returning to leave both plates with food near her basket.

"I think this should do it..." He said softly, and, gently, he reached the Furball Pup and pet her head. "Are you comfy, sweetheart?"

A soft bark was all the response he needed to know she would be alright, and smiling, Herb decided to leave the family alone while he went to put his apron in the washing machine.

* * *

Night time arrived, and Herb was sleeping peacefully with Teapot by his side, whistling softly as it snored. In the greenhouse, Furball Pup was resting beside her babies when her ears perked up at the sound of something near her. It sounded like tapping. She woke up with a yawn and looked around, but couldn't locate where that sound was coming from.

_Tap-tap-tap._

Alerted, for she did not know if it could be a threat, Furball Pup carefully got off the basket and started to sniff around the place, trying to locate something that was not there when she was first brought in. But for some odd reason, she didn't locate anything...

_Tap-tap-tap._

There it was again. She started to growl lowly as she approached the source of the noise and almost barked when she saw two bright blue eyes behind one of the glass walls... until she actually recognized them. It was Werewolf Cookie!

With a happy yap, she ran to where her owner was, her tail wagging like crazy as she nuzzled her side of the glass. Werewolf Cookie smiled relieved, glad she was alright; he was about to figure out a way to retrieve her when he heard it- puppy wailing. Furball Pup heard it as well and immediately left.

"Wait...!" He tried to call after his pet but it was no use, and he immediately ran around the building to locate her again. She went to the other side of the greenhouse and luckily there was a big window for him to peek through.

Werewolf saw her jumping inside the basket, he saw the babies then, and his heart stopped- he couldn't believe she was now a mom as she proudly presented him her pups by carrying them to the window he was standing in front of.

He looked tenderly at the little ones. "They're so cute. Oh, is that the reason you were sick...?" She nodded, and he hummed. The cookie that found her must've helped her then, therefore they might not be a bad person, however-

The lights suddenly were turned on in a nearby room and Werewolf quickly hid behind a tree. He peeked through to see Herb Cookie entering the greenhouse and going right where his pet was. Werewolf growled slightly at first, but immediately stopped and stood speechless as he saw the following:

Furball Pup, who didn't like strangers much, was wagging her tail happily at the newcomer, who in return seemed concerned about something as he slowly kneeled down beside her and the pups. Maybe he also heard the noise the babies were making and came to check on them, but what happened next surprised Werewolf even more- his pet actually allowed Herb to pick up her pups and place them back into the basket, and he knew right then that this cookie had earned the trust of his pet.

Werewolf continued to watch as Herb picked up Furball Pup, kissed her forehead, and then placed her down next to her babies before leaving the greenhouse, a gentle smile on his face the whole time. He waited until the lights were turned off again before coming out of his hiding spot, glancing at his pet as she now slept.

_'He brought her the help I could not bring for her babies...'_ He thought quietly. _'Is that the reason she hasn't tried to get back to the forest?'_

He had planned to actually break in the house to bring Furball Pup back home, as he had thought this cookie had decided to keep her as his new pet. And while he wasn't sure if Herb planned to keep her, he at least knew the cookie cared about her almost as much as he did.

That was the reason why, with a soft sigh, he decided to leave the place.

It seemed he could only wait and see...

* * *

A full week had passed since the babies were born, and they were energetic and curious. Herb had to place them and their mother in a separate room to make sure they wouldn't try to eat the plants, but in exchange, he stayed with them for most of the day by playing and feeding them.

During that whole time, Werewolf had been watching from afar without the other noticing his presence. He watched as Herb helped Furball Pup with her babies whenever they started acting up and even took mental notes of some of the things he did. It could be useful for when he could get his pet back, but Werewolf still didn't know when that would happen... if it would happen.

Werewolf was always a lonely individual, and all the company he ever had was his pet, but seeing her so happy with Herb made him wonder whenever she would like to return to the forest- she had everything she would ever want with the other cookie: a shelter, food, her pups and unconditional love. Back at the forest, she would just return to fight for survival like they always did, but Werewolf wouldn't be surprised if she didn't want that.

Why? Because he would love to experience what she was living, as well.

He wanted to live in a secure place, but most of all... he wanted to be back to where he came from. After the incident, he promised to never return to the Cookie Kingdom in fear of hurting another cookie, but after years of living in solitude, he was starting to miss having people to talk with. It's been such a long time that he forgot how it felt to have someone caring for him, or the other way around.

Furball Pup was probably the first one that reminded him what love was, a feeling created by their bond of trust and friendship... that's why he didn't want to lose her, even if he fully knew she would be better living in a cozy house than in the forest.

Werewolf sighed softly, his ears dropping slightly. He was currently back in the forest, looking for something to eat and leaving those sad thoughts to plague his mind. He found several gummies, just enough to feed himself with, and decided to return to his hide-out. It was at the other side of the forest, so he had a long way to go... but then he stopped.

He heard something.

Barking.

And not just any barking.

_"Furball...!"_ He exclaimed and started to run towards to the source of the sound. It was her, no doubt about it, and she sounded so distressed. Werewolf howled as he ran through the foliage and jumped over bushes, and as he heard her howling back, he quickly found where she was.

Furball Pup and her puppies were whining and anxiously pacing on the border of a small cliff by the path, and Werewolf realized she only had two puppies with her, where was the third one?

"Furball, what's wrong?" He said as he got to her side, and she quickly jumped into his arms. He hugged her as she licked his face- she had missed him too and that made him feel so much better. But then she jumped out of his arms and continued to pace, and he looked down... only to gasp.

At the end of the cliff, was Herb Cookie.

He wasn't moving.

Acting quickly, Werewolf slid down the cliff and got next to the cookie. He checked to see if he was breathing, and after a few seconds, he let out a breath he didn't know was holding. Herb was breathing, he was just unconscious.

A tiny whine made him turn his head to look at Herb's arms, and Werewolf saw the third puppy securely held in them. His mind connected all the dots and he knew what had happened: the puppy probably tried to explore and didn't notice the cliff, and Herb must've jumped in to save him for the rough landing, but in doing so he ended taking the blow.

Werewolf looked at Herb, his expression showing slight concern as thoughts began to pester his mind, mainly on what he had to do. He should probably take Herb back to the town so the other cookies could help him, but that meant he would have to expose himself. The other option was to bring him to his hideout, and while that didn't sit well to him either, since he didn't know how severe Herb's condition was or how he would react when he woke up, Werewolf knew he just couldn't leave him there.

After everything he had done for Furball and her babies, he owed him.

And for that sole reason, he transformed into a wolf, and carefully accommodated Herb on his back along the puppy, before climbing back up to where Furball Pup was waiting. She whined as she looked at Herb, but with a soft grunt Werewolf calmed her down and let her climb on his back as well with the rest of her family. He waited until everyone had settled down, before sprinting away from the place.

To his hideout it was, then.

* * *

  _"...Hnnng..."_

Furball Pup's ears perked up as Herb slowly woke up, who after blinking a few times, made a small pained noise. "M-my head..." He said softly. The pet quickly got to his side and licked his face with a series of sad noises. Herb smiled at her, but then he suddenly tried to stand up. "W-wait, your puppy-"

"Settle down." Herb almost jumped as he heard the unknown voice, and glance to his side. A cookie he had never seen before was in front of a fire, watching him with rather... uneasy eyes. "...You... fell. You're hurt. Don't move too much."

Herb blinked, he had fallen? His memories slowly fell into their place, and he seemed worried. "E-excuse me..." He started. "The Furball Pup- the puppy, that fell down the cliff, where...?"

A little yap made him look down at the stranger's lap, and to his immense relief, he noticed the three puppies cuddled and safe. Werewolf followed his line of sight, and gently pat the puppies head. "...They have been waiting for you to wake up." He said, quietly.

"I don't really remember what happened..." Herb said, mimicking the other's actions by gently petting Furball Pup's head. "But... I have the feeling you helped me out." He smiled at the cookie and slightly bowed his head. "Thank you so much..."

"..." Werewolf didn't know why, but the small gesture of gratitude made him feel a small fluttering sensation in his chest. He looked away, not knowing what emotion this was, before speaking: "...I owed it to you."

Herb looked back up at him, this time blinking with confusion. "...Pardon?"

"I owed it to you..." Werewolf repeated, this time glancing at the other. "For helping my pet."

"Furball Pup? You're her owner?" He asked, eyes slightly widened. He didn't give the other a chance to respond as he nervously spoke: "O-oh sweet mother nature, I'm so sorry! I didn't think she had an owner and yet I took her with me. You must've been so worried about her..."

Werewolf just blinked at the other, not really expecting that the first thing Herb would do was to apologize to him of all things... he rather expected the other to cower in fear, or be mad at Werewolf for not showing up before, but this was unexpected.

"I-It's alright..." He stuttered a little. "...There probably wasn't a way you should've known. And, you helped her and her babies, that's why I couldn't leave you there at the cliff..."

Herb seemed to calm down slightly at this. "If you say so..." He then watched as Furball Pup bounced back to her owner and snuggled against him. With a smile, Herb said: "I'm so glad she has you, I was worried about returning her to the wild..."

"You were going to return her?" Werewolf found himself asking. "I thought you would keep her..."

"Oh no, I would never take away the freedom of a creature," Herb said, looking up at Werewolf with a serene expression. "Each day with me was probably a torture for her because she only wanted to go outside, but I had to make sure her puppies were strong enough to go out. I felt terrible by keeping her secluded from her world. I knew she had to return to the forest, but I was anxious about leaving her alone."

Werewolf just stared at him, quietly, but seeming surprised- he had been so worried about not seeing Furball again, that it didn't cross his mind the possibility of Herb wanting to return her in the first place. "I-I see..."

After a few moments of silence, the botanist spoke up again: "How rude of me, I didn't even introduce myself." He said with a sheepish expression. "I'm Herb Cookie, and you might be...?"

"...Werewolf..." The other said, a bit nervous, it's been so long since someone had asked him that... "Werewolf Cookie."

Herb offered him a radiant smile, which felt warm like a ray of sunlight. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Werewolf."

And that's how, just like that, Werewolf knew he had found a unique cookie as his heart began to pound against his heart.

"Likewise, Herb..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that was kind of rushed! I wanted to get this story done so that I could focus a little more on my exams, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will stick around for the next one!
> 
> The next couple will be: Herb x Dark Choco!


	5. Rainy Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Choco and Herb under the rain. I don't have much to say about this drabble, but I hope you like this chapter! It was a request from both Pippy and ghirahimuwu!

From not too far away, rushed steps over small puddles of water were heard coming towards a pine tree, where a lone cookie stood under, but they did not move an inch as they looked towards the dark clouds in the sky.

Suddenly the steps stopped right next to them, along with a series of quiet pants that, if you listened closely, vaguely resembled a _'hoo'_ sound.

"...I thought you weren't coming." Mumbled a deep, yet calm voice in greeting to the new arrival. Dark Choco Cookie then turned to the other, their red eyes half-closed but with a small trace of tenderness in them.

"I'm sorry, I came as fast as I could after I closed to shop..." Herb sighed as he walked under the safety of the tree, clothes dripping with water despite having brought his usual leaf umbrella, the bigger cookie noted. "One client was very unsure on what to get for their girlfriend and... well, I had to help them out."

Dark Choco hummed in understanding, they had always known Herb was very hard-working, but mostly because he was trying his best to please others. They couldn't help but... envy that, that innocence of helping others because it's was the _'right thing to do'_.

It was something they once had but was ripped away from them by the cursed sword.

_"...Dark Choco?_ Are you alright?"

The old warrior cookie blinked out of their thoughts and quickly focused their attention back to Herb, who seemed a little concerned. "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening."

The botanist nodded slightly, the looks still there. "I noted... are you thinking about the past?"

"How did you get the idea-"

"Dear, the rain got heavier all of a sudden and then went back to normal, you know..."

Dark Choco huffed and looked away, sometimes, Herb paying attention to the little details about them was both a blessing and a curse. It was quite incredible that even before they established their relationship, the botanist cookie knew things Dark Choco never noticed about themselves, like how their emotions seemed to manipulate the climate caused by their powers, or how their eyes dimmed when deep in thought, and lit when something startled them.

Herb had learned to read them like an open book, and they, on the other hand, knew about their small lover's favorites blends of tea, his preferred spots to enjoy the sunshine, and that he was one in a million. 

It didn't feel like much when in comparison, but even so, it was enough for Herb. Even the smallest of gestures meant the world for him... and that's probably the one thing Dark Choco loved most about him.

Smiling a little at the thought, they cleared their throat. "The past does not matter, you've said so yourself." The old warrior said, focusing their attention on the falling rain, the smile fading. "...but the reminder is always there."

Herb followed his line of sight as he stood closer to Dark Choco, feeling a little sad for his lover; he wished he could help, but this was a matter he knew needed time to be solved. Watching as the rain fell, Herb felt himself starting to shiver from the cold as he left his leaf umbrella down on the ground- his wet clothes were starting to cool his body, and Herb wrapped his arms around himself in hopes to gain some warmth back as he continued to look at the sky.

Hoping to ease his loved one's mind, he said: "The rain usually reminds people of sad things... but, you know? I think back to when I was young, when my mother was around... the rain reminds me of her smile, so I don't feel sad when it rains." He smiled faintly as he spoke. "Maybe... maybe it might help you feel better to remember something comforting instead?"

Dark Choco lightly turned their gaze at Herb, having listened to everything and actually giving it some thought. However, they sighed and shook their head. "I know what you try to say... but nothing else comes to mind when I face the storm-" Dark Choco looked at Herb fully now, and noticed the way the cookie was hugging himself. "...Are you cold, Herb?"

Herb jumped a little when the question was addressed and looked at the bigger cookie with a meek expression. "K-kinda... I got my clothes wet on my way here."

With a slight shook of their head, the old warrior stood right beside the botanist. "So careless..." They sighed, before pulling their small lover towards them and wrapped him with their cape.

"B-but you might get wet too-" Herb tried to protest, pulling back slightly to look up at his lover.

Dark Choco only raised a brow at him. "Little one, I do not get sick, unlike you. Just stop worrying for others for a moment and watch after yourself." They leaned down a bit and lightly pressed their lips over Herb's temple, before pulling back to stare into warm, brown eyes. "You getting sick, or harmed in any way, does not amuse me."

Herb sighed softly and decided to give up, relaxing as the warmth of his protective warrior started to surround him. He couldn't help but press himself a little more against the bigger cookie, closing his eyes and smiling softly, enjoying the peace of the moment. "Hoo..."

Watching the other cookie so at ease in their presence made Dark Choco feel a comfort they haven't felt in too long. Other cookies were so afraid of their power, and yet by some miracle, Herb had decided to stay by their side, to make sure they were alright, to love them... they watched the cookie tenderly, and for a brief moment, they could feel something else just by being together.

_Hope. They could still hope for a brighter future, for a better outcome, thanks to the cookie they adored._

The old warrior lifted their head slightly. "...Perhaps there is something I can think about during the next time it rains." They mused, eyes now lost on the horizon.

Herb looked up at them, brown eyes lit with curiosity. "Really? What is it? If you don't mind me asking..."

Dark Choco chuckled, and hugging Herb closer, they simply said:

"You."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm afraid this was done kinda rushed in order to work on the next drabbles- hopefully, you enjoyed this one! Requests will be put on hold but you can still send them in! I just won't reply until I clear out all the other drabbles I have yet to do!
> 
> The next couple will be: Herb x Cinnamon! Until next time~


End file.
